In conventional emergency stop devices for elevators, as a device which is intended to prevent a car from moving abruptly in an upward direction or a downward direction, a device is known which is equipped with a holder which is provided in a car or a counterweight of an elevator and has an inclined surface and a pressing surface in such a manner as to sandwich a guide rail, a pressing body movably provided between the inclined surface of the holder and the guide rail, and a solenoid which is actuated by inputting an electrical signal which is outputted when a speed detector detects an abnormal movement of the car, is connected to the pressing body, causes the pressing body to be spaced from the guide rail in normal operating times, and pushes the pressing body to between the inclined surface and the guide rail during braking (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Moreover, as an emergency stop device for elevators which is such that in an upper part and a lower part thereof, two governors are provided, a device is known which is equipped with a loop-like governor rope which is circulated in association with the ascent and descent of a car, an upper governor which has an upper sheave on which the upper end portion of this governor rope is wound and is rotated by the circulation of the governor rope, and restrains the governor rope by detecting an overspeed during the run of the car, thereby causing the emergency stop device to actuate, and a lower governor which has a lower sheave on which the lower end portion of the governor rope is wound and is rotated by the circulation of the governor rope, and restrains the governor rope by detecting an overspeed during the run of the car, thereby causing the emergency stop device to actuate (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).
And as an emergency stop device for elevators in which the overspeed of a car in both upward and downward directions is detected by use of an upper governor alone, a device is known which is equipped with an upper sheave serving also as a flywheel, a lower sheave pivotally supported on a tension weight, a governor rope wound between the upper sheave and the lower sheave, a flyweight having a claw portion protruding radially outward and rotatably arranged on the upper sheave point-symmetrically, an overspeed switch tripper in sliding contact with the claw portion of the flyweight provided on the upper sheave, an overspeed detection switch which is actuated by the oscillation of this overspeed switch tripper, a pair of actuating links which is symmetrically arranged, with the upper sheave held therebetween, and has a rope grip tripper, a movable jaw disengage ably connected to the actuating links, a fixed jaw which faces the movable jaw and comes into a standstill at a midpoint of the governor rope, and an actuating lever which is connected to the governor rope and connected to the actuating links of the emergency stop device of the elevator car (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).
Furthermore, as an emergency stop device for elevators which is such that when breakage or slackness occurs in a suspension rope from which an elevator car is suspended, the car is brought into an emergency stop, a device is also known which is equipped with a rail which guides the car within a shaft, detection means which detects breakage or slackness of the suspension rope from which the elevator car is suspended, a roller which comes into contact with the rail and rotates in association with the ascent of the car when breakage or slackness is detected by this detection means, a girth which is provided coaxially with this roller and rotates with the roller, a rewinding rope one end of which is fixed to this girth and rewound on the girth in association with the rotation of the roller, and a braking member which is provided at the other end of this rewinding rope, displaces the position in association with the rewinding of the rewinding rope and stops the descent of the car by coming into pressure contact with the rail.